Pimp Piece: Under the Circus Tent
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Buggy and Alvida enjoy themselves instead of looking for Luffy and crew.


Under the Circus Tent

Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day on Buggy's ship. Buggy's Band of Pirates where having merry and goofing off.

Buggy stepped out of his quarters to see his clown pirates slacking off. "What are you buffoons doing?!" Buggy yelled at his crew. "Get to work, get to work, get to work! We have to kill that straw hat!"

"But Captain Buggy, straw hat knows where to hide!" A clown pirate informed his captain.

"Hide my nose from straw hat?! How dare you talk about my nose! I'll kill you!" Buggy yelled at the pirate.

"Buggy…" Alvida called, saving the pirate, "Let's go into your quarters and map our route to the straw hat."

"Ehh, what? Ok Alvida." Buggy agreed, forgetting about the pirate. Alvida led Buggy into his room and she sat at the edge of the table. A map lay across the table. Buggy walked in and his hand shut the door, it joined his wrist right after.

"So where did we last hear Luffy and crew were at?" Alvida asked looking into Buggy's eyes.

"Ummm… Drum Island." Buggy slowly answered, becoming distracted by Alvida's body.

"Ok, well Drum Island is right here. So where would he be now?" Alvida said as she stretched over the table to point to Drum Island on the map. She looked like she was about to slip out of her bikini top. Buggy didn't care about Luffy anymore.

"Forget Drum Island." Buggy said to Alvida as he swiped the map off the table and on the floor.

"Buggy!" Alvida gasped as Buggy grabbed her arms. Alvida slipped out of Buggy's grasp, due to her Devil Fruit power.

"Damnit!" Buggy yelled because of his short temper. "I know what to do! Come here Alvida!" Buggy ordered as he walked to a treasure chest in the corner. Alvida followed and stared when Buggy opened the chest and stood back. "Grab this for me, ok?" Buggy asked as he pointed inside the chest.

"Grab what?" Alvida asked as she put her hands inside the chest filled with gold. Alvida then fell motionless as she realized there was seastone under the gold coins.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I got you Alvida!" Buggy picked up Alvida and put her on the table, he then pushed the chest under the table. "Now I can do anything to you!" Buggy said with a giant grin on his face. Buggy reached around to Alvida's back and untied her bikini top. He took it off and started groping Alvida's D cup breasts, giggling the whole time. Buggy threw his hat across the room and began licking Alvida's little, pink nipples.

Alvida gained her movement back but the seastone was still close enough that she couldn't slip away. So she sat up and pulled Buggy's coat and shirt off. The Slip-Slip Fruit user started kissing and licking Buggy's hard chest. Buggy deeply exhaled as she licked his nipples.

Buggy then pushed Alvida back on the table and started licking her stomach. The clown captain kept kissing lower and lower until he got to Alvida's pants. And with one quick pull, Alvida's pants were at her ankles. Alvida shivered as Buggy slowly pulled down her panties. He then started moving his finger in circles on the queen's clit. Alvida started scratching at the wooden table from the pleasure. Then when Alvida was good and wet, Buggy shoved his middle finger in her hot pussy.

"Oh God, Buggy!" Alvida moaned as Buggy continued to finger the horny pirate captain. Alvida wanted to please Buggy too, so he got up and shoved her hand down the front of his pants. Buggy gasped. Alvida yanked Buggy's pants down and started stroking his hard dick. Alvida occasionally licked the head once in a while, but when she did it again Buggy grabbed the back of her head and shoved his dick in her mouth. Alvida almost gagged, but she liked it. So on Buggy's request, Alvida started sucking the Chop-Chop Fruit user's throbbing cock.

"Yes, Alvida!" Buggy moaned as she shoved his cock deep down her throat. When Alvida was tired she quit and sat back down on the table. Buggy used this time to start fingering the Paramecia user's wet, hot vagina. Alvida laid back and let the clown continue. Buggy then tried to eat out his wanting co-captain, but his nose got in the way.

"Damned nose!" Buggy yelled, letting his short temper come out again.

"Shhhh…" Alvida hushed her face painted lover as she grabbed his still hard dick with her hand. And before Buggy knew what was happening, Alvida shoved it in her wet pussy. Buggy gasped and Alvida moaned. Buggy continued where Alvida left off by slowly moving his "pitched tent" in and out, pushing in deeper each time. While doing this, Buggy leaned in and started biting Alvida's slender neck.

"Fuck me Buggy…" Alvida gasped as Buggy started thrusting faster and faster. Buggy smiled when he knew he was doing a good job, because Alvida was about to get off.

"Now for the icing on the cake!" Buggy said as his hand moved down to her clit. Buggy's fingers started moving back and forth as fast as they could. Alvida arched her back and she drove her nails into Buggy's back, drawing blood from the scratches. Buggy the clown started gasping as he thrust in and out faster and moved his fingers even faster. Alvida's moaning became louder and louder as she came closer to the climax. Buggy was quickly approaching the climax too.

Eventually with a couple quick thrusts, Buggy had made Alvida and himself cum. Exhausted from the extreme workout and the pleasure, the two captains laid there together. And after sharing an orgasm the two shared a kiss.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
